Field of Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a multi-channel optical module and a manufacture method thereof, and more particularly to, a multi-channel optical module to stabilize an output wavelength by stabilizing temperature of an optical module with a thermoelectric cooling device mounted in a TO-can.
Description of Related Art
Recently, a wavelength tunable light source of several tens of nanometers has been required in a physical quantity measuring system that uses light. Accordingly, in a conventional physical quantity measuring system, a method has been widely used, wherein the method enables a wavelength of output light to be linearly changed over time by sequentially modulating current flowing through a plurality of laser diodes (LD) with different center wavelengths. However, there should be limitations on the above method as the system increases in size.
Therefore, a structure has been required for increasing accuracy of physical quantity measurement by stabilizing the output wavelength caused by improving coupling efficiency between a light emitting device and optical fiber and stabilizing the temperature at the time of simplifying and miniaturizing an optical engine which is a key unit of the system.
In addition, as an amount of data transmitted by using optical communication increases in recent years, an optical communication system has been changed to a system using a multi-channel. Accordingly, a study for packaging technology for miniaturization of the optical module, which enables to concentrate a plurality of optical resources into a single optical fiber, has been actively conducted.
In the case of the optical module that supports a single mode, optical coupling efficiency between the devices is not high since a core of a fiber or a cross-section of the waveguide of the MUX combining the light source with a multi-wavelength has a size of several micrometers (um). In order to increase the optical coupling efficiency, various structures of the optical module and packing methods have been suggested. However, the structures of the optical module are complicated and the packaging requires a lot of time.